Kindan No Ai
by Wakamiya Hikaru
Summary: perasaan kasih sayang anatara dua bersaudara tumbuh menjadi perasaan terlarang hanya karena satu kata yaitu 'cinta'... apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka kedepan... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari seorang wanita yang baru saja melahirkan, dia tersenyum lembut melihat kehadiran kedua buah hatinya.

BRAKK

"Masaki… bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" tanya pria yang baru saja masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah mendengar kabar dari dokter.

Masaki tersenyum mendengar pertanyaa dari suaminya,"Mereka sehat, dan… mereka kembar," mendegar penuturan dari istrinya, Isshin berhambur memeluk istrinya.

"lihatlah… mereka maniskan?"

"Ya, mereka sangat manis"

"Isshin, kau akan menamai apa anak kita?"

"Ah, Ichigo… Rukia…"

Desclaimer: Tite Kubp

Story By: Wakamiya Hikaru

Rete: M

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, sedikit lime, dll,

"Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun situasi yang trjadi dalam cerita"

;;

;;

;;

Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut Orangenya yang mencolok saat ini sedang memandang dengan lembut wajah seorang wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya,wanita yang begitu di cintainya sejak dulu.

"Ngh~…" wanita yang berperawakan mungil itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos wanitanya saat sedang tidur. Pria itu tidak akan pernah bosan memandang wajah cantik wanitanya.

Terlintas rencana untuk menggoda wanitanya saat menyadari dirinya dan wanita itu belum berpakaian setelah aktifitas mereka tadi malam. Dengan pelan pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencium lembut bibir mungil yang selalu menggodanya, pria itu hanya menyatukan bibir mereka, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ng~…" wanita mungil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Pria itu menyeringai melihat reaksi lucu dari wanitanya. Pria itu ingin menggoda wanitanya lebih jauh. Pria itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang wanitanya. Dengan pelan ia mengecup tanda kemerahan yang masih tertinggal di tempat itu.

"Bangunlah midget, kita bias terlambat kesekolah," bisik pria itu. Wanita itu pun menggeliat, merasa geli dengan bisikan lembut dari pria yang tengah menciumi daerah sekitar leher dan telinganya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk wanita itu pun membuka matanya.

"Ngh… apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" tanyanya kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Ichigo.

"Aku mencoba membangunkanmu midget…"

"Ngh… ta, tapih.. ahh… tidak dengan menciumiku kan Ichiih…"

Ichigo menyeringai mendengar lenguhan wanitanya, dengan cepat Ichigo mencium bibir mungil itu, mengulumnya lembut, berusaha mengajak wanitanya bermain melakukan morning kiss.

;;

;;

Wanita yang bernama Rukia itu berusaha mendorong Ichigo yang sedang menindih tubuhnya,"I,ichhigohh… mmp," Ichigo masih berusaha mengajak Rukia bermain, dan berhasil. Rukia membalas permainan lidah Ichigo, mendapat balasan dari Rukia Ichigo pun semakin ingin berbuat lebih, namun sebelum keinginannya tercapai sebuah ketukan menyadarkan mereka,"Ichigo… apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar Ichigo.

"I,ichi… itu…"

"sst… tenanglah Rukia, kau pergilah kekamarmu melewati pintu rahasia itu… kau mengerti?"

Rukia hanya menggangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo mengambil handuknya dan membuka pintunya setelah Rukia sudah menghilang dari pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Rukia.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi ibu,"

"Hm, baguslah… lebih baik kau bangunkan Rukia-chan, tadi ibu sudah membangunkannya tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya, mungkin Rukia-chan kelelahan setelah kerja kelompok tadi malam," kata Masaki dengan nada khawatir.

"Baiklah, ibu…"

"Hm… cepatlah kau mandi setelah itu kita makan bersama."

"Iya…"

Setelah Masaki pergi, Ichigo segera masuk ke kamarnya, sambil menyeringai ia masuk ke kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya melewati pintu rahasia yang dia buat sendiri sejak dia kecil.

;;

;;

Rukia mendesah kecil setelah ia keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Kejadian tadi malam yang dilakukannya bersama Ichigo masih terlintas di kepalanya, hal itu membuah wajahnya bersemu merah,"Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam?"

Belaian dan kehangatan Ichigo masih terasa di tubuhnya,"Ichigo…" tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama Ichigo. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya wajahnya menjadi lebih memerah.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar Rukia memanggil namanya. Dengan pelan Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

"Waaa… Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" kaget Rukia saat dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya dari belakang,"Kau lupa Rukia? Kamarku adalah kamarmu dan… kamarku adalah kamarmu." ucap Ichigo sambil mencium bahu mungil Rukia.

"Ta,tapi… mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Rukia, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Ichigo akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya,"Aku… ingin mandi bersamamu…!"

"APPAA?" Rukia tidak bisa protes karena Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menggendong tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kita tau apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pria dan wanita mengatakan akan 'mandi bersama'. Hubungan yang tersembunyi, hubungan yang diawali dengan perasaan kasih sayang yang kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimiliki oleh mereka. Perasaan cinta dan hubungan terlarang antara adik dan kakak.

;;

;;

"Rukiaaa-chhaann…" teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut orange kecoklatan saat melihat Rukia di koridor sekolah.

"Ah, Inoue-chan…"

"Hehe… eh?"

"Ada apa Inou-chan?" tanya Rukia heran saat melihat wajah kebingungan Inoue.

"Ng, Kurosaki-kun di mana? Tidak biasanya Rukia-chan pergi sendiri…" tanya Inoue polos.

"hha… dia ada di belakang, tuh…" tunjuk Rukia. Inoue mengikuti arah tunjukan Rukia, ia melihat segerombolan siswi sedang mengelilingi Ichigo di depan gerbang Karakura High School.

"hhhe… dicegat lagi?" tanyanya pada Rukia, sedengkan Rukia hanya menggangguk.

"Kau beruntung Rukia-chan…" Rukia bingung mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu Inoue?"

"Kau beruntung menjadi kembaran dari Kurosaki-kun, kau menjadi kembaran dari pria yang popular di sekolah ini… Kurosaki-kun pasti sangat menyayangi Rukia-chan kan?" Tanya Inoue.

"Hm… Iya… tentu saja Inoue, kami kan saudara hehe…"

"hehe betul juga… ayo kita kekelas…"

Rukia dan Inoue berjalan menuju kelas, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka."Hm… Ichigo… dan… Rukia… sangat menarik," pria itu meninggalkan tempat persembunyian sambil menyeringai.

;;

;;

"RUKIIAA…" teriak pria yang memiliki model rambut seperti nanas saat melihat pujaan hatinya datang. Renji berusaha memeluk Rukia namun karena Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan konyol Renji, Rukia pun dapat menghindar dari pelukan maut Renji.

BRUKK

"Oh… malang sekali kau nanas…" kata Keigo sambil mephoto wajah Renji yang berdarah karena menabrak tembok,"Oh… Photo yang menarik…"

"Ugh… apa yang kau lakukan hah?" kata Renji setelah bangkit dari kematian(?).

"Aku memotretmu nanas…

"APA? Mana photonya? Ayo berikan padaku!"

"Ckckck… tidak semudah itu nanas…"

"kau… awas kau panda busuk!"

Yang lain hanya cengo melihat tingkah konyol dari kedua orang bodoh itu.

"Ohayou Momo-chan," sapa Inoue kepada gadis yang bernama Momo.

"Ohayou Inoue-chan, Rukia-chan."

"Ng, Momo… kenapa semua tampak ribut" tanya Rukia saat melihat teman-temannya sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu,"Oh itu… kudengar akan ada anak baru di kelas kita…"

"Oh…" hanya itu komentar dari Inoue dan Rukia.

"Okke anak-anak… semua duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing… Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru… kau yang di luar, silahkan masuk."

"Baik sesei!"

Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut merahnya yang jabrik membuat semua siswi terpesona kecuali Rukia yang asik sendiri melihat koleksi buku chappynya.

"Aku Ashido Kano, pindahan dari Soul Society. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya dengan sopan dan itu semakin membuat siswi semakin terpesona dengannya.

"Baiklah… Ashido, kau duduk di belakang Rukia-chan… Rukia-chan, bisa kau angkat tanganmu!"

Dengan santai Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Pria yang bernama Ashido itu tersenyum kecil melihat sikap cueknya,'Gadis yang menarik… Kurosaki Rukia kau akan menjadi milikku…'

;;

;;

;;

TBC

Alohaa~ saia datang lagi dengan fic baru *plak* padahal yang lain masih belum di lanjutin -,-"…

Ini fic rate M pertama saia, jadi kalau jalan ceritanya ancur mohon di maklumi ^^b… yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya XD tp gak tau kapan bakal apdet, soalx takut kualat apdet fic rate M d bulan ramadhan XD...

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha… lihat anak itu! Anak lelaki itu cengeng, haha,"

"Haha… benar, baru didorong seperti itu saja sudah nangis,"

"Haha… dasar cengeng," hinaan dan ejekan dari segerombolan anak lelaki membuat seorang anak lelaki berambut merah semakin menangis.

"Hei…! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" teriak seorang gadis kecil. Anak kecil berambut merah itu menoleh, dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya sedang melawan segerombolan anak yang selalu mengejeknya. Karena kalah argumen, anak-anak nakal itu pun pergi.

"Hei… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu, "Hm…" anak lelaki berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk. Dirinya merasa kagum dengan keberanian yang dimiliki anak kecil itu.

"Namaku Rukia… lain kali kita ketemu lagi ya…" gadis itu pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Keren… Rukia-chan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…"

Desclaimer: Tite Kubo

Rete: M

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa ancur, EYD berantakan, sedikit lime, dll

Story By: Wakamiya Hikaru

;;

"Kindan No Ai"

Don't like don't read

* * *

;;

;;

;;

"Kau duluan saja Inoue, aku mau mengembalikan buku ini dulu ke perpustakaan."

"Hm… baikalah Rukia-chan, Jaa~" lambai Inoue kepada temanya, Rukia. "Uh, buku-buku ini berat sekali!" keluh Rukia.

"Perlu bantuan?" Rukia terdiam melihat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan kepadanya, "Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia. Ashido Kano mendungus geli, dugaan bahwa Rukia tidak memperhatikannya saat perkenalan sebagai murid baru di depan kelas benar.

Dengan santai ia langsung mengambil buku yang dibawa Rukia, "Aku Ashido Kano," Rukia hanya menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku Ashido Kano, anak baru di kelasmu," jelas Ashido saat melihat wajah bingung Rukia, 'anak baru? Di kelasku?' pikir Rukia,

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah murid baru di kelasku," ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk canggung.

"Haha, tenanglah, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung, jangan bersikap canggung begitu Rukia-chan." mendengar Ashido memanggil namanya, Rukia pu langsung menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik. "Ah, aku melihat teman-temanmu memanggilmu begitu, tidak apa-apakan kalau aku ikut memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Ashido sambil tersenyum ramah.

Rukia merasa aneh dengan pria yang bernama Ashido itu, dengan enggan Rukia menjawab, "Iya… terserah kau saja. Jadi, sekarang kembalikan buku itu!"

Ashido menyeringai mendengar penuturan Rukia, dengan santainya dia membawa buku yang direbutnya dari Rukia, "Hei… Tunggu!" teriak Rukia sambil mengejar Ashido. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi dingin, "Cih…!"

;;

;;

"Tadaima…"

"…" tidak ada jawaban, merasa aneh Rukia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah meletakkan dengan rapi sepatunya. Sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, Rukia melihat ada catatan kecil yang tertempel di dinding dekat dapur, dengan cekatan Rukia pun membaca isi memo tersebut.

'**Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii, Yuzu dan Karin-chan saat ini sedang pergi ke rumah nana-chan utnutk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, sedangkan kaa-san pergi ke rumah sakit mengantar makanan untuk tou-san. Karena itu jika Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii belum makan, ambil saja makanan yang ada di kulkas.**

**Yuzu**

**P.s. bahan untuk makan malam telah habis jadi tolong ya Rukia-nee ^^'**

Setelah membaca memo dari Yuzu yang merupakan adiknya, ia pun segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Dengan pelan Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah menyalakan lampu ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit berada di dalam kamar mandi, Rukia pun keluar dengan pakaian santainya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia di dorong oleh seseorang hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hei!? Apa yang… ummp!" Rukia berontak saat orang yang tiba-tba mendorongnya itu mencium kasar bibirnya. Rukia berusaha mendorong tubuh orang yang saat ini semakin kasar menciumnya, bahkan tangan orang itu mulai meremas dada Rukia, "Ah! Ngh~ le,lepaskan uhh…melihat perlakuan yang semakin jauh itu Rukia berusaha berteriak, "Sst… diamlah! Aku akan lebih kasar lagi jika kau terus berontak!"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara orang yang sedang menyerangnya, dengan pelan Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Ichigo?!" orang itu a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo menatap datar Rukia, "Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" Ichigo hanya diam sambil menunduk, ia mencium leher Rukia dengan lembut, tidak kasar seperti saat ia mencium bibir Rukia.

Rukia berhenti memberontak saat diketahuinya bahwa orang yang menyerangnya adalah Ichigo. Rukia terdiam melihat perlakuan aneh yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya, "Ada apa Ichi? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?" tanya Rukia dengan lembut.

"Siapa lelaki itu Rukia?"

"Eh?" Rukia kaget dengan penuturan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu. "siapa orang yang kau maksud Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam, dengan ekspresi aneh Ichigo menatap Rukia, "Lelaki berambut merah yang berbicara denganmu beberapa jam yang lalu!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, 'Seorang lelaki? Lelaki berambut merah yang kutemui beberapa jam yang lalu?' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, karena setaunya beberapa jam yang lalu ia berada di sekolah dan mengantar buku ke perpustakaan... "Ah! Maksudmu Ashido? Dia itu murid baru di kelasku, memangnya kenapa dengannya Ichi?

Ichigo bergumam kesal, tidakkah Rukia sadar kalau Ichigo cemburu? Tidak cukupkah dengan perlakuan Ichigo beberapa menit yang lalu? ckck... Dengan gerak cepat Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Ng, Ichigo!? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dilihat dari tindakanku ini kau pasti dapat menebak apa yang akan kulakukan padamu kan?"

"Eh?! Ta,tapi aku harus… mmph…" terlambat, sebelum Rukia memperotes, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya.

"I, Ichi Ngh~…" Rukia berusaha menolak Ichigo, ia tidak ingin terbuai oleh sentuhan Ichigo, tidak untuk saat ini. Melihat Rukia yang berusaha memberontak Ichigo pun menyatukan kedua tangan Rukia dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Rukia.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuatku kesal Rukia!" Rukia terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang penuh penekanan itu. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo kesal padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo? Apa ada sikapku yang membuatmu kesal hari ini?" tanya Rukia dengan heran namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo malah asik mencumbu belahan dadanya. Merasa jengkel, Rukia pun menendang Ichigo.

DUAK!

"ADAW! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia!?" rintih Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus selangkangannya yang baru saja ditendang Rukia. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo meringis kesakitan merasa tak tega, tapi karena rasa kesalnya terhadap Ichigo ia pun mencoba untuk tidak peduli. "Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!"

"Ck! Aku hanya ingin menghukummu midget!"

"A,apa?! Menghukumku? Untuk apa?!" Ichigo terdiam mendengar pembelaan dari Rukia, melihat itu otak Rukia bekerja lebih cepat, "Tunggu dulu, Ichigo jangan-jangan kau… cemburu?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo dan itu membuat keyakinan Rukia bahwa Ichigo cemburu kepada Ashido. mengetahui hal itu benar Rukia pun tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Pfh… haha, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata bisa cemburu juga, haha…" melihat Rukia yang menertawakan dirinya, Ichigo pun menghampiri Rukia. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu? Kau milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, bagaimana pun juga aku pasti marah jika melihat milikku dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku."

Rukia tersipu mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Ichigo. Namun kemudian Rukia tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo, "Kau tenang saja Ichi, sampai kapan pun aku hanya akan melihatmu karena aku sudah dimiliki sepenuhnya olehmu, termasuk hatiku ini Ichi." melihat Rukia yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya membuat perasaan cemburu Ichigo hilang seketika.

"Eh, Ichigo kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia saat dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong tubunhya ke tembok. "Tentu saja melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda."

"A,apa?! Ta,tapi aku harus membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam!"

"kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jadi sebelum mereka datang aku akan mengantarmu ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli semua yang dibutuhkan Yuzu," tawar Ichigo

"Tapi, Ah~…" Rukia melenguh ketika dirasakannya tangan Ichigo mulai meraba-raba dadanya.

"I, Ichigo! Berhen… tihh!" tanpa mendengarkan penolakan dari Rukia dengan santainya Ichigo berusaha membuka baju yang dikenakan Rukia. Melihat itu Rukia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Ichigo dari tubuhnya, namun karena merasa usahanya sia-sia ia pun menginjak kerak kaki Ichigo.

"Ugh!? Rukia, kau…!?" Ichigo tidak dapat mengajukan protes kepada Rukia atas apa yang Rukia lakukan padanya, karena saat ini Rukia sudah tidak ada lagi di kamar bersamanya.

"Grr… dasar midget!" teriak Ichigo frustasi karena tidak dapat menuntaskan keinginannya terhadap Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia yang mendengar teriakan Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku Ichi,"

;;

;;

Sore hari adalah waktu yang sering digunakan oleh anak-anak remaja untuk jalan-jalan bersama pacar, nonton di bioskop, bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman dan kegiatan yang lain seperti yang di lakukan oleh Rukia. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah kafe dengan seorang pria yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ashido?" tanya Rukia pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah kafe pamanku jadi, setiap ada waktu luang aku membantu di sini." jawab Ashido sambil meletakkan gelasnya dengan pelan sedangkan Rukia hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Eh? Sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang." Jawab Rukia sambil mengambil barang bawaannya.

"Biar kuantar." tawar Ashido sambil ikut berdiri.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Rukia dengan halus. "Tak perlu sungkan anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena sudah menabrakmu tadi,"

"Tapi kau sudah minta maaf sekaligus mentraktirku minum teh." Tanpa mendengarkan Rukia perkataan Ashido pun mengambil barang bawaan Rukia dan berjalan mendahului Rukia. "Dasar keras kepala," gumam Rukia.

Mau tak mau Rukia pun membiarkan Ashido mengantarkannya pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan banyak hal yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain meski tidak seluruhnya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Terimakasih karena kau telah repot-repot mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak masalah, sekarang masuklah," kata Ashido sambil memberikan barang bawaan Rukia.

"Hm, sekali lagi terimakasih. Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja, sekarang kau masuklah," tolak Ashido dengan halus. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya Rukia pun masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa manyadari bahwa Ashido sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, "Tidak untuk hari ini… Rukia-chan,"

;;

;;

;;

TBC

Yap, akhirnya nih fic apdet juga =,=" gomen ya kalau chap ini mengecewakan, dan maaf atas keterlambatan saya mengapdet fic ini * bungkuk*

Okke saya mau balas Review dulu:

ichiruki 4ever : ini udah apdet ^^

Mitsuki Ota : ini ud apdet, gomen telat ^^, salam kenal juga senpai XD

RaFa LLight S.N : makasih atas reviewnya, ^^ review lagi ya...

Kinkyo Sou : Hehe, iya... makasih udah review, gomen telat ~.~"

Owwie Owl : ini udah apdet Oda-chan, gomen ya telat + pendek =,=" gomen ya kalau kurang memuaskan (-,-)7

Voidy : makasih reviewnya senpai ^^ hehe kalau soal asa mulanya IchiRuki jadi saling berhubungan itu masih dirahasiakan...

Guest : hehe makasih, ini udah apdet kok ^^

Nana : ini udah apdet, meski gak apdet kilat XD

Grey'Sweet'Blue : makasih buat reviewnya yaa, ini udah apdet koq ^^

Yosh sampai jumpa di chap yang akan datang *meski gak tau kapan* san makasih buat yang udah review, gomen kalau chap ini mengecewakan.

REVIEW PLESE


End file.
